1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, in general, to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the semiconductor, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a metal wiring and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Advances in the fabrication technology of semiconductor devices require higher degrees of integration and performance of the semiconductor devices. For those semiconductor devices having metal wirings, to fulfill these requirements, a single inter-metal dielectric (IMD) layer having a low dielectric constant, such as fluorinated silicate glass (FSG) layer, is often used. The FSG layer may comprise silicon oxide, on which fluorine (F) is doped.
If the FSG layer is used as the IMD layer, RC delay of the semiconductor device may be reduced, because the capacitance of a lower metal wiring and an upper metal wiring can be lowered.
However, although the FSG layer has a low dielectric constant, fluorine (F) frequently diffuses into neighboring films. Further, the FSG layer has an adverse effect on the adhesion between a metal layer and the FSG layer, and between metal layers. As a result, electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device may be degraded.